Salvação
by Anderlc
Summary: Rachel Berry cometeu erros. E agora ela precisa lutar contra os seus fantasmas e rearranjar as coisas que deixou subentendidas. Faberry. Se passa em "On My Way". One-shot.


Rachel Berry deixava seus olhos vaguearem pela janela do hospital. O branco constante e o cheiro típico deixavam-na nauseada. Sua cabeça rodava, suas mãos tremiam, escorriam lágrimas sutis pelas suas maçãs do rosto. Baixou o rosto vagarosamente e começou a brincar distraidamente com a aliança que jazia em seu dedo. _Finn_. Jamais poderia olhar de novo nos olhos dele. Aqueles olhos castanhos misericordiosos que por tantas vezes haviam sido seu abrigo contra os seus medos, contra seus fantasmas. Aqueles olhos estavam agora embebidos em lágrimas. _É culpa minha. Eu quebrei o coração dele. _Ela sentia o gosto do que fizera queimar sua garganta como ferro em brasa. A angústia crescente lhe comprimia os pulmões. Respirar não era mais uma opção viável.

Passos ecoaram às suas costas. Virou-se, súbita, sabendo o que viria a seguir. O homem de jaleco branco a encarava com frieza, com seriedade, com a dureza de alguém que há muito se esqueceu o que é felicidade. _Algum dia eu me sentirei assim?_ Ela destruíra o maior amor que já tivera. O médico movia seus lábios e falava alto e claramente, mas suas palavras não chegavam aos ouvidos da judia. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar em Finn. Na expressão que jazia no rosto dele. Nas palavras que ele lhe dissera. No som do coração dele se rachando. _Mas ele precisa compreender. _Riu de si mesma. Não exteriormente, mas apenas em sua mente. Como ele podia compreender os sentimentos dela se nem mesmo ela era capaz de fazê-lo?

- Eu posso vê-la? – Sua voz soou automática. Não prestou atenção em nada. _Que se dane o que esse médico está dizendo._ Ele fitou-a, atônito. – Eu posso vê-la? – Repetiu. Desespero.

- Hum... Claro. Mas terá de ser uma visita rápida. – Ele falava com indiferença, como se não fosse importante. _Ele não tem noção do quanto. _Ele virou-se e ela o acompanhou, categórica, a mente girando. Abandonara o grupo. Abandonara a competição. Abandonara Finn. _Ele nunca vai me perdoar_. As lágrimas escorriam vertiginosas, banhando ainda a roupa que ela trajava para as Regionais. Imaginou se eles estariam se apresentando ainda. Era muito importante para o grupo. Para ela. Era seu presente, seu passado, seu futuro. Ela devia estar lá, com eles, com seus amigos, com seu noivo. Ela devia estar feliz.

- Por favor, evite qualquer alteração. Ela precisa de repouso. Feriu-se com severidade. – O médico havia aberto a porta de um quarto. O coração de Rachel Barbra Berry deu um pulo quando ela entrou, deixando a frieza do corredor do hospital para trás, mergulhando de cabeça na profundidade daquele quarto. Olhou para a cama. Lágrimas. Ouviu o médico resmungar qualquer coisa e fechar a porta às suas costas. Aproximou-se com calma da cama e vislumbrou a garota que jazia ali, inerte, com os olhos fechados, perdida em um sono forçado por circunstâncias terríveis. As marcas do acidente estavam por todo o seu delicado corpo desfigurado. Os cabelos louros estavam desgrenhados e caídos sobre a testa vermelha, marcada pelos ferimentos. Mesmo naquele estado, Quinn Fabray ainda era a garota mais linda que Rachel Berry já vira.

Soluçou. Não devia estar ali. Devia estar com Finn. Devia estar com eles. Devia estar vencendo os Warblers e levando aquele troféu para casa. Mas não pôde. Não podia deixá-la. Não sabia por que – como se isso fosse importante – mas simplesmente sabia que precisava ficar ali, ao lado dela. Sua memória vagueou, cansada. As lembranças, as tristes lembranças. O seu telefone tocando pouco antes de entrar no palco. O paramédico dizendo qualquer coisa sobre um acidente de carro. _Um veículo aparentemente cortou a frente dela, ela não pôde fazer nada. O seu número estava designado como número de emergência no celular dela..._ Não ouvira mais nada. Correu. Correu como se não importasse mais nada. Mas havia o Finn. _Rachel? Aonde você vai, você precisa ficar aqui, você não pode simplesmente ir embora assim, precisamos de você!_ Ela devia tê-lo dito. Devia ter contado tudo. A verdade. Mas não pôde. Não podia esmigalhar o coração dele daquela forma. Mas sem responder, sem lhe falar nada, sem lhe dar informações... Rachel Berry fizera o que menos queria.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

As palavras saíram da sua boca. Sozinhas. Como se tivessem vida própria. Rachel cantarolava baixinho, de modo que só ela pudesse ouvir. Só ela e Quinn. _Eles virão. Quando descobrirem o que aconteceu, eles virão E Finn vai entender. Ele vai me perdoar. _Mas era realmente importante?

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

Finn Hudson. Ele a ensinara tanto. Ela devia tanto a ele. Ela o amava, sim. E o amaria para sempre. Por isso ela precisava do seu perdão. Mas ela sabia que não era tudo. Havia mais, havia algo que ia além dele, além de tudo. Algo que não precisava do perdão ou da compreensão de ninguém.

_I´m wake in the infinite cold_

Seus olhos fitavam a outra. Fitavam fixamente, abertos, molhados, profundos. Ela não ia acordar. Não ainda. Talvez quando os outros chegassem ela já estaria acordada. Mas seria mesmo necessário? Seria preciso que ela abrisse os olhos e ouvisse àquela canção? Não. Não seria. Ela algo que as duas sabiam. As duas sentiam.

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

As lágrimas já haviam deixado de se controlar há muito. Rachel Berry arrancava a sua casca de força, de seriedade. _Não entrei na NYADA._ _Perdi o Finn. Perdi as Regionais. _Qual seria o rumo da sua vida? Qual seria a solução para toda aquela dor, aquela angústia? _O que eu estou fazendo, Deus_. Ela não devia estar ali. Não podia. Não fazia sentido. Mas ao mesmo tempo era a única coisa que fazia sentido no maldito mundo.

_So I lay my head back down__  
><em>_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

Seu futuro havia sido destruído. Ela o fizera. Ela tomara cuidado para, sem querer, destruir cada uma das suas chances na vida. Ela era a própria maldição na sua vida. Mas de que isso importava? Rachel Berry não precisava de mais nada. Ela, na verdade, só precisava de uma _salvação_. Uma que nem o coral, nem as Regionais, nem Finn poderiam lhe dar. Uma lágrima caiu na mão inerte de Quinn Fabray.

_I pray to be only yours__  
><em>_I know now you're my only hope_

Rachel pegou a mão de Quinn. Segurou-a com a força com a qual costumava se agarrar nos seus sonhos mortos. _Foi minha culpa. _Quinn fora sincera. Ela dissera o que ela, Rachel, jamais teria coragem de dizer. _Se eu não tivesse medo... Se eu... Se... Foi minha culpa_.

_I give you my destiny__  
><em>_I'm giving you all of me_

_Rachel, eu sei que você e Finn vão se casar depois dos Regionais. Tina me contou. Você não pode fazer isso, você... Você não pode ficar com ele_. Rachel Berry sentia seu mundo categoricamente desabar. _Eu o amo, Quinn. Entenda isso de uma vez por todas. _Dureza. Inflexão. _Você não pode ficar com ele. Ele não é o melhor pra você. Não pra você. _

_I want your symphony__  
><em>_Singing in all that I am_

_Foi minha culpa_. Os olhos de Quinn Fabray estavam grandes e abertos, vagos, duros. _Vá embora Quinn. Você não pode mudar o que eu quero, quem eu sou. Vá embora. _Se ela tivesse sido menos orgulhosa. Se não tivesse medo... _Não é ele que você quer Rachel. É a mim. Pare de fugir, pare de se enganar, pare... Só pare, por favor! _Rachel mentira. Seus pais haviam lhe ensinado para nunca fazê-lo. _Não é você que eu quero Fabray, entenda, entenda de uma vez por todas! _Gritava. _Agora vá embora, vá embora, suma! _

_At the top of my lungs__  
><em>_I'm giving her all I have_

_Foi minha culpa. _Quinn saíra naquele instante, explodira através da porta, entrara no carro, dirigira para longe... Para fugir dela, para fugir de Rachel "destruidora de corações" Berry. _Foi sem querer._ Tudo que ela queria era seguir seus sonhos. E ela destruíra os corações das duas pessoas mais importantes da sua vida enquanto tentava.

_So I lay my head back down__  
><em>_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_Quinn precisa me perdoar_. Era aquilo que importava. Era o que ela precisava. Era sua única chance. Não havia mais nada para ela. Segurava a mão da outra com mais força do que nunca, num apelo desesperado por uma resposta, por um perdão.

_I pray to be only yours__  
><em>_I pray to be only yours_

As mãos das duas, unidas, estavam marejadas. As lágrimas de vergonha e arrependimento de Rachel Barbra Berry inundavam o quarto do hospital. _Eu só preciso do seu perdão, Quinn. É a minha salvação. _Ela soluçava com mais força. Uma frase. Uma frase para terminar sua canção. Seus olhos moveram-se involuntariamente quando sentiu que suaves dedos correspondiam ao seu toque. O que viu ardeu-lhe o peito. Coral. Regionais. Finn. Aquilo tudo fazia sentido mesmo? Entre cabelos louros desgrenhados e feridas expostas, um sorriso. Um sorriso que dizia tudo.

_I know now you're my only hope_


End file.
